8020
by der kapitan
Summary: And Hanji Zoe is all of these, but when it comes down to it, she's twenty percent passion and eighty percent crazy. — LeviHan


Author's Note:

Sometimes I do thinks like watch fourteen episodes of anime and read forty-seven chapters of manga in one day. And then I download OSTs and listen to openings before my tests to inspire me.

And then this happens.

I was also really confused as to why there were no fanfics for Attack on Titan then realized there are you folks over here hiding in the SnK category. Sneaky sneaky.

* * *

**80/20  
**a Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan (© Isayama Hajime) fanfiction

_"you're a mess, I confess, I despise you in the best kind of way"_

* * *

Broken leg, fractured wrist, cracked rib — how did someone of her level and skill end up in this position? _"By playing around with seven meter, man-eating monsters as if they were children, that's how,"_ Levi thinks disdainfully as he stands in the doorway of Hanji Zoe's room. Even bedridden and unable to properly bathe herself (not that she ever did that much anyway, he reminds himself), Hanji's love for the Titans remains alight; both Mike and Nanaba are reading her reports from the day's discoveries.

"And what about the toys?" she asks excitedly. "Did Lonnie respond to them? Did he play with them?"

"Err, if by respond, you mean that he bit off Van's left hand," Nanaba answers.

Hanji pauses and frowns, but only for a moment. "Ahh, that's alright. Van's right-handed, anyway."

Levi watches the interaction (mostly comprised of Hanji asking questions and the others answering in the negative) until he gets tired of watching her flail about in her decrepit state. When he clears his throat, making his presence known, Mike and Nanaba spin around to salute him, while Hanji just greets him with a familiar, "Corporal! Mike and Nanaba are here with with Lonnie's reports. I heard he was really unresponsive today, but I'm sure it's just because he misses me..."

"You can leave," he says to the other two, with both flashing him grateful looks before they quickly exit the room. Once it's just the two of them, he turns his eyes to Hanji, who's flipping through the report with her one good hand. She's muttering and grinning and giggling to herself when he snaps the pamphlet out of her hands, resulting in a yelp. "Should you really be thinking about Titans right now? You can't even eat a bowl of soup on your own."

Hanji just laughs. "I'm fine, Corporal! Look, I can get up on my own, see?" She shifts around awkwardly until she's hunched up against her pillow, laying awkwardly on the one side that doesn't have a bandaged rib and an arm in a cast. "Eugh... See?"

Levi deadpans. "Yeah, I see."

Half her grin is concealed with the pillow she fell into. "Ahaha... A little help, Corporal?" It's with a heavy sigh and an exaggerated droop of his shoulders, but Levi carefully holds her shoulder and hip to reposition her. Soon enough, she's sitting upright, beaming, while he gives her the same placid stare/glare. "Thanks! So, what are you doing here? I definitely didn't think you'd be the one to visit me, especially since you basically chewed me up and spit me out last time."

"I 'chewed you up and spit you out' because you were being reckless around the Titan," he replies. "Which is why you're here, a cripple, instead of on the field doing research."

Hanji dismisses him with a wave her good hand. "I was injured in the line of field research! Doing my duty as a scientist and a soldier." She nods proudly and confidently, mostly to herself, before pushing her glasses further up her nose. "Besides, Lonnie's a good boy."

Levi winces. Even now, after spending all this time and knowing Hanji for this long, her habit of naming Titans makes him nauseous. "Your good boy knocked you around and hospitalized you, then handicapped another one of our soldiers."

"Kids'll be kids!"

He opens his mouth to admonish her, to call her stupid for calling these monsters _kids_, but there's no rationalizing with Hanji and her Titans. Sighing, Levi rubs his temples as he sinks into the chair beside her bed. "Hmph. Can you at least pretend you care about your own safety?"

"Of course I care!" she insists, but her fearlessness and recklessness say otherwise. Many will call her brave and courageous, a woman unhibited by the fear of carnivorous beasts who threaten humanity's existence. She certainly is an incredible soldier, strong and quick, and an intelligent scientist. And Hanji Zoe is all of these, but when it comes down to it, she's twenty percent passion and eighty percent crazy. "I'm not gonna go dying on you now! So many Titans to see and learn from, and you know, maybe some of them could be our friends—!"

"Please," Levi stops her, holding up a hand, "not this again. Anything but this."

Hanji pouts a little (it's been a while since she's had company that can understand her Titan jargon, other than Nanaba and Mike who were whisked away), but she doesn't push it. Honestly, she's just happy to see Levi here. He'd been so angry about Lonnie almost (_almost!_) devouring her that he kicked over the doctor's supplies and had a minor tantrum. Of course, he ended up cleaning up all the supplies and disinfecting everything, but the fact that he had a tantrum was something in and of itself. In hindsight, maybe she _shouldn't_ have tickled Lonnie's joints to find weak spots...

"I'm just here for a routine check up," he explains, refusing to meet her eyes. He's definitely still a little mad, she thinks. "The chief asked me to see how you were doing."

That does sound like something Irvin would do, but Hanji wouldn't be Hanji if she passed up an opportunity to badger Levi. "Ohh, come on, Corporal," she says teasingly. "You can admit you missed me, too!"

Levi scoffs, though he doesn't outright affirm or deny it. It's certainly a lot more quiet without Hanji around, though honestly he's not sure if that's a good thing or bad. It's nice to be able to hear himself think on the field for once, but at the same time the silence, which he'd gotten so used to not having, is stifling. Hanji has this knack for filling in the silence with no effort at all.

"Or just worried about your inability to take care of yourself," he corrects, gaze focused on her loose hair and unkempt pajamas. "When was the last time you showered?" The way she grins at him tells him that he's better off not knowing. "Seriously," he growls, though it isn't anything cruel or harsh, "do you look after yourself at all?" He leans towards her, sitting on the edge of his hair, and grabs the hair tie sitting on the nightstand. His fingers find her hair (soft, long, somewhat tangled), gathering it over one shoulder and pushing stray strands from her face, until it's all secure with the tie. "You're a god damn mess."

She looks up at him through her lashes, beaming and demure all at once. It makes him want to touch her again. "Thanks, Corporal," she says. Then, the teasing light is back in her eyes as the grin spreads across her face. Levi resists the urge to groan. "Ohh, you _do_ care about me!"

Huffing, Levi stands up and heads for the door, not about to deal with this embarrassing farce. "I'm leaving," he states plainly.

Hanji waves at him from her bed, using the hand in the bright pink cast. "See you tomorrow!"

Levi grunts, still red in the face, as he slams the door shut behind him.


End file.
